(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carburetors for internal combustion engines and more particularly to improvements in a carburetor formed so as to be adaptable to be used for snow mobiles and the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a presently used carburetor for internal combustion engines, generally main air and pilot air are to be taken in from a choke bore. Therefore, in a snow mobile or snow running car, an air jet chamber will be filled with a snow powder to clog the air jet to make an air-fuel mixture fed to an engine so rich as to often stop or trouble the engine.